fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
EZ
EZ (いいじ Iizi) is a student of Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. He goes by the nickname Jarhead (じゃあへっど Jaaheddo) for his propensity to follow orders, regardless of consequences or personal safety. That single-minded willingness to put his duty before himself has garnered the respect of the entire teaching faculty. His past is unknown for everyone except the Headmaster. Many people have taken a note of how his grades fall exactly in the average spectrum- not too high and not too low, always in the middle not matter what test is being taken. Appearance EZ has an adrogynous appearance with a lithe, effeminate body, that although has not breasts makes quite a lot of people believe he is female. His usual facial expression is monotone that rarely shows signs of emotion. He has short pink hair, multiple spiky bangs sticking out in different places. One particular bang sticks out of the top of EZ's hair upwards. He has green eyes and is short sighted, but refuses to wear glasses. Thus, EZ is constantly squinting to see, making it appear as though he is glaring. During school time, he wears the male student uniform. The top consists of a black military jacket with golden shoulder pads and a short red cape while the bottom consists of formal white pants and black shoes. A golden belt is optional, but EZ wears it for his sword. However, EZ's casual clothing are another matter entirely. Though again, the clothing choice is male, but the main color is pink, presented in a way that confuses people as to what his gender actually is. They consist of a white zipped hoodie decorated with black and pink lines running vertically from the sleeves. The hood's top is black and on the back there is a pink and green heart design. Underneath the jacket there is an olive green loose neck shirt and a loose pink tie with thin black stripes running diagonally. He also wears snowboarding gloves with a unique design. On his head, EZ has a black beanie and black/silver "VY Pod" model of Magic Headphones underneath, with his favorite music being House. The lower half consists of black skinny jeans with multiple thin pink stripes running vertically downwards and a pink belt with thin black stripes running diagonally. The shoes are usually white high-tops. Personality EZ is a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. He is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all; rather than thank the ones who congratulated him on his exam scores, he told them that it was expected of them to do the same. As a student of the Academy, EZ acts in a serious, if not overbearing manner- he always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He possessed incredible control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than expected, and even then doesn't lose his composure. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with, as shown from how he rarely views himself losing. That tends to annoy a large population of the students, though mostly the males. His looks, combined with his stoic manner has caused him to be quite popular with the girls. He was even named the Prince of Silence. Despite what many may think, EZ is a very shy, withdrawn, and introverted individual, preferring to stay silent in others' presence. Though it was not directy stated, the Headmaster has hinted that EZ's supposed coldness to others (other than him) is because he has nearly no experience in interacting with other people. Thus, he cannot adapt to new situations and panics easily, finding it difficult to make decisions. By the time he decides what to do, others have left believing that he doesn't want to be bothered. However, while EZ is quite powerful for a student (even able to keep up with the teachers on some occasions), he is not arrogant, and even compliments his opponents at times on their abilities. Likewise, EZ takes no enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if not possible, end it as quickly as he can. Due to his monotone expression however, he comes of as condenscending, subsequently provoking them into violence and doing the exact opposite of what he wanted. EZ has equally impressive intelligence. He's exceedingly sharp, observant, and intuitive, as he is rarely caught off guard or deceived. This intelligence could also be seen through EZ's immense foresight; his foreknowledge of a others' victories or defeats and even his own are only some of the examples. When required, EZ will follow orders, regardless of consequences or personal safety. That single-minded willingness to put his duty before himself has garnered the respect of the entire teaching faculty. In light of his mostly negative status amongst other students and wanting to experience personal bonds for himself, EZ has set out to make as many friends as he can. He becomes more determined and courageous when he decides to go talk to someone, although he still feels nervous and is unsettled by the prospect of rejection which others misunderstand as him acting superior. As such, EZ has developed the habit of joking at very inappropriate times and because of his nervousness, he tends to say it in a monotone voice with expression to match. While that has stemmed the animosity towards him, now others (even his admirers) tend to avoid him since they feel uncomfortable. Taking it as a sign that he needs more practice, EZ's jokes are becoming more and more outrageous. History Little is known about EZ outside of the fact one day he simply stomped in the academy and demanded that he meet with the Headmaster. Seemingly impressed by his boldness, Marcus Tyrell agreed to an audience with him. He was then admitted as a second year and has almost immediately garnered the animosity of the male population as well as the infatuation of the female population. Something that has many of the teaching faculty completely baffled. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Magic Abilities Trivia *EZ's appearance is based of VY2 from the Vocaloid series. His personality is partly based on the US Marines. *The author has acquired permission from Zicoihno about creating a student from Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. *At the current time the author feels that EZ's unknown gender makes the character highly mysterious. Though he could be wrong. Fuck it. *EZ's theme is, as chose by the author, Travis Barker feat. Cypress Hill - Beat Goes On *According to unknown sources: **EZ's hobby is telling jokes, especially at innapropriate times and confusing people about his gender. **EZ's IQ is 138 **His favorite food are strawberries while his least favorite is anything sour. **He's a second year student at Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. **He wishes to join SENSHI. **EZ wishes to fight Marcus Tyrell and Drake Vista. **EZ's favorite word is "If you're prepared, there won't be any sorrow" (備えあれば憂いなし, Sonae areba urei nashi) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Kingdom of Fiore Category:Zikimura